In the pursuit of catheters having expandable balloons with higher rated burst pressures and relatively thin wall thicknesses, artisans have developed catheters that include a textile component. While the development of textile-reinforced high-pressure balloon catheters has provided desirable balloon performance characteristics, the inclusion of textiles has introduced new challenges to the manufacturing of balloon catheters. As a result, a need remains for new textile balloon catheters and methods of making textile balloon catheters.